You Learn Something New Everyday
by Eonaura
Summary: After a quiet, relaxing afternoon Lou takes his girlfriend out for a stroll. But when an Vaporeon comes along and gets a little too friendly, things start to become a little more interesting...M/M Luxray Vaporeon. Warnings: Hyper Cock, Sex, Gay, Oral.


Title : You learn something new everyday.

Description : After a quiet, relaxing afternoon Lou takes his girlfriend out for a stroll. But when an Vaporeon comes along and gets a little too friendly, things start to become a little more interesting...

Contains M/M Luxray Vaporeon  
Warnings: Contains Gay sex, Uh cheating I suppose, Hyper Cock, Water play (Not water sports, so the sex is set in water basically), Lust, Eon's and a big healthy dose of Luxray.

------------------

A warm blast of air swept through the sky and fields, shifting nature gently, creating a sway of green and brown. The clouds in the sky, white and gray pillows, followed the winds path slowly, casting shadows as they passed the summer sun which beat down upon the swaying nature. No culture, no humans had branded their mark on this wild territory, though the animals that lived there lived peacefully next to each other, respecting nature and their surroundings.

Each and every one of the animals bore different personalities; different types of creatures lived in these woods. To the humans, they were called Pokémon. Some of the Pokémon would be quite happy to go with a human, to live with it, battle for it, or be its pet. Each human is unique, as are each Pokémon. The two Pokémon were following today are quite unique, they're going to fall in love and they don't even know it yet. So there's something to look forward to.

---------

"Lou, how much longer is this going to take?"  
It was a female's voice; Rough, whiney, arrogant. She stood on all four legs, the back two bore blue fur while the front a rough black fur. Her stomach and face exposed the same blue fur, while the rest was black. At the end of her tail was a yellow star, and the same yellow stood oval shaped around her ears. She was what the humans call a Luxray, a fully evolved Shinx. Lou, who stood beside her, was a male Luxray, his fur was the exact same as hers, however he stood taller than the female, about 4 ½ ft in height and his legs were toned and powerful.

"Not long Kim... Have a bit of patience, it was you who wanted to come here."  
Lou's voice was a deep voice, which usually sounds quite sexy however at this moment, it was flat and boring. They both kept walking, a distance between them which seemed quite odd that they'd be that far away.

At the end of the path, it opened up to a large lake surrounded by tree's. Its water sparked in the afternoon sun-light, fresh clean mountain water. The area was completely decollate, apart from the one entrance through the tree's. Water trickled down from the small river that joined up to the lake, small stones causing the waters to slide over the top of them, creating a calming relaxing sound. The two Luxray's entered the area, Lou's face relived while Kim's was in-different. They walked slowly towards the other end of the lake, and sat down, next to each other. This time closer.

"Lou, thanks for coming here with me."  
Her voice had changed; it was now sweet and gentle, more feminine. She leant into him, her eye's focused on the still water. Sighing gently, the male luxray closed his eyes and tilted his head up. The clouds had followed the wind, leaving the nostalgic blue sky staring down at them, the suns rays breaking through the tips of the leafs as it moved further towards the west to settle. He opened his eyes gently, staring into the blue sky.

"Its alright..."  
He looked back down at Kim, who had now closed her eyes leaning into him. Smiling, he turned his head to the side, and noticed the lake. Ripples hit gently against the edge, creating ghost ripples backwards as they hit the side. 'Huh...?' He turned his head around, scanning the surroundings. There wasn't anything there, but something was defiantly there. Then he saw it, a blue tail. It disappeared into the tree's. Or was it actually there? 'No... That was defiantly someone...'

"Kim, I'll be back in five minuets. Okay?"  
She nodded gently and shifted herself from the Luxrays body, laying down on the ground afterwards. She mumbled something, but it wasn't audible. Lou stood up, and made his way around the edge of the lake towards the trees where he saw the blue tail. 'No-one ever comes here...' He took a step around the trees, pushing a small bush out of the way with his front paw. "Hello?"

"Hiya!"  
Lou jumped slightly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he turned to the side. Sat there was a whole blue creature. Its scales were light blue and around its neck fanned out a huge neck fin, yellow in colour with a dark blue outline. It's eye's were the same dark blue, while atop of his head stood three sets of fins, one going backwards, the other two in the opposite directions. Its tail was long, while at the end was the typical flipper tail. It's voice male, though quite high and chirpy. The creature cocked his head to the side, the fans atop of his head slipping to the side "What's up? Did I scare you?" He chuckled slightly after saying this.

"No... Just surprised me. What're you doing around here?" He tried not to sound annoyed; he didn't like to be scared. "What're you doing around here yourself? It's a free place aint it?" The Vaporeon chuckled after saying this, watching the Luxrays expression changed from confused to embarrassed. "Never mind, it's nice to me you Mr. Luxray. I'm Vaps, typical I know." Vaps grinned slightly.

"Uh, I'm Lou. Vaps isn't a typical name."The Vaporeon stood up and walked towards the Luxray, now looking at his body. "It is for a Vaporeon. Hey, Lou, like, Louxray?" There was no reply, instead Lou was just watching the Vaporeon out of the corner of his eye as he circled him, checking out his body. "Well, not much of a talker then. Nice physique, strong legs... Hey do you do much running?" Lou nodded. "That explains. My guess is your fast... So tell me a little about yourself." Vaps sat down, now in front of the Luxray and smiled gently. The luxray sighed and gave a small grin.

"Okay, well I'm here 'cause my mate asked me to come with her. This is where she first saw her first ever mate, who passed away. So obviously she can't let go. Anyway, I live in a cave, eat, drink, sleep. I have emotions, though I try to keep them in most of the time and..." "Hold on, she can't let go?" "... Well, no. And it upsets me to think that she's still obsessed and in love with him. Why can't she move on, and be happy with me? Am I just the consolation prize...? I mean, we were just friends before she asked me, and I was happy just being friends but she'd just lost him, so I thought, you know... That if I say yes, she'll cheer up. Well I was wrong." He sighed again, and looked at the ground. "Tch, I've only just met you and already I've told you something I wouldn't have told anyone else... Tell me a bit about yourself then Vaps."

"Well, I eat, drink, sleep, live in a lake, like to talk to big nice strong guys like you." He giggled slightly and moved forward towards Lou. "Hey, If you don't like your girl, then why deal with her? You could be free, and enjoy the world." He sat now, even closer to the Luxray, his face almost next to his. Lou shifted un-easily; there was a deep feeling inside his stomach, something nostalgic. He liked it, it made him feel good.

"Uh, well... What would I do?" Vaps chuckled, and nuzzled gently into the Luxrays cheek. "Well for one you could come hang around with me, stay with me over night, have a bit of fun." Lou didn't move, instead he wanted Vaps to keep going, enjoying his cheek treatment. The same nostalgic feeling entered his stomach, it made him feel great. The idea of something new and different, someone to hang out with and his mind could only imagine with kind of 'fun' would be involved.

"Heh... I think you've convinced me there. But how would I come across, you know... Leaving her." Vaps shrugged, and began to lick now, his tongue sliding across his cheek, and slight giggles exposing themselves when he received a little shock of electricity. "Just leave her here. It's not like she's gonna know your gone if she's moaning about her lest mate."

"Where would we go?" Lou closed his eyes, a smile now appearing around his blue muzzle. He could feel himself getting aroused by the excitement. "I know a nifty little place we can go, back to my home. It's not too far away but far enough for her to not find us." Vaps stopped his licking and looked at the Luxray, a grin on his face. "Follow me then big guy."

The Vaporeon stood up, his tail swaying from side to side as he started to make his way through the tree's, looking back every now and then to check on the Luxray; Who was close at his heels. It didn't take long, about 4 minuets, but they were defiantly in a un-known area. The trees grew thick, while shrubs and bushes covered almost every entrance. Upon the inside, was a small pool. A large rock laid in the centre, a hole at its face as the entrance to Vaps' home. The water was pure, crystallised, and only about 12" deep around the edge, deepening to about 3ft in the centre.

"Well..." Vaps walked towards the water, and slid in; his chest and tail above the water. "This is my place." He smirked slightly at the Luxray, and shifted his head to the side, to indicate that he should come in. He did; His paw touched the water slightly, it wasn't very inviting, though not too cold as the sun had heated it up. Slowly, he slipped inside, his body slowly getting used to the water. Vaps moved slightly to the left, while the luxray sat in front of the Vaporeon. "S... So what K...Kind of F...F...Fun were you talking about...?" Lou's teeth chattered slightly, though the water wasn't too cold, it was still cold enough not to enjoy, for the Luxray that is.

"Awh, well how about we warm you up first before we get into some fun and games. Huh?" Vaps shifted forward, and slipped his body over the top of the Luxrays'. His scales sliding up against his wet fur; back legs and laps next to each other. His paws atop of the Luxrays shoulders. Slowly he shifted his muzzle towards the Luxrays. "Getting warm yet, huh, big guy?" Lou nodded gently, he could feel his member swell from the feeling of the Vaporeons body against his; the smell of his sweet breath and the look in his eyes. Those deep blue eyes, lids down slightly and a single look, lust. Something probed the Luxrays sheath gently; He looked down and then back up into the Vaporeons eye's, which he caught give a slight wink. _'Oh fuck...' _ His member swelled even further, now pushing out of his sheath, touching Vaps member.

"Oooh, like that... Huh?" Vaps grinned even more; he slipped his body up and down, his length pushing out even further, reaching the Luxrays stomach. He moved his muzzle forward, and pushed it gently against Lou's. Lou didn't react at first, but then he started to push his muzzle forward, shifting his head to the side so he could move his mouth around Vaps. They started to kiss, faster, and harder. Vaps sliding up and down Lou while Lou focused on his kiss; unaware that his member was fastly gaining in thickness and length. Lou slid his tongue into the Vaporeon muzzle, swirling his tongue around with Vap's tongue softly, taking in the taste of his sweet saliva. They continued this for a further five minuets, until the Vaporeon broke the kiss and grinned at the Luxray, giggling slightly. He looked down at their chest's, and above the water was the tip of his cock.

"He likes you, you naughty boy... I know another way to keep you warm, why not use them legs of yours, huh, big guy?" He chuckled slightly again, and slid down the Luxrays body, submerging himself in the water. He moved gently over the Luxrays cock, only to lick at the tip gently and coax it out a little further; Which it did, a further inch. He slid away from the swollen member and turned around, his tail lifting up from the water and his rear too. Lou sat there, confused, before realising what it was Vaps wanted. He blushed slightly and felt his cock grow to it's full 7 inches. Slowly standing up, having being sat in shallow water only his legs were covered by the water. His fur dripped water, and his cock hard and ready to penetrate the Vaporeons ass. He moved towards the Vaporeon, sliding his front paws around his stomach and slipping them down underneath, pushing against the Vaporeons sides. He positioned himself, the air now making him cold, forced him to slide his member into the Vaporeons hot hole. He pushed his length in, not fast but slowly, accustoming himself to the Vaporeons' tight hole.

_'Fuck this is nice...'_ Lou moaned gently at the feel of Vaps' tight walls around his cock, he pulled his cock out gently, and back in, gaining speed as he did so. Each time his lap hit against the Vaporeons ass he'd moan gently, and the faster he got, the louder his moans got. He couldn't see or hear Vaps from above him, but he couldn't care less. The pleasure he received from pummelling his large cock into the Vaporeon ass was too much for him to care about. He fastly quickened the pace, pulling the length of his 7" Prick out to slam it back in again, slapping against the Vaporeons ass, his balls hitting the base of Vap's cock.

Lou wasn't the only one enjoying the experience though. Vaps face expressed nothing but pure lust, his mouth open, eye's open slightly. He couldn't do anything to his cock, though he was waiting until the Luxray finished to show him his impressive length. Lou sped up, and pushed his cock in further, slamming his body into the Vaporeon with everything he could. He felt his knot swell, and push his cock out a further 1" ½. Lou pummelled harder and faster now, his knot pushing against the Vaporeons ass, sliding in slightly and back out. There was a moan from beneath the water, and then as the Luxray pushed himself against the Vaporeon, the Vaporeon pushed his rear harder into the Luxrays lap. They did it again, this time, Lou pushed his body hard against the Vaporeons ass. There was a pop, and then one loud moan and growl, while another was a loud watered down moan.

"Yes!" Lou growled louder, and pushed his body further down into the submissive Vaporeons behind. His lap now pushing harder and slamming up against the Vaporeon; He could feel himself coming to the climax. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, mixed with the splashing water as Vaps began to get lower each time Lou pounded into him. The Luxrays lap began to submerge into the water, though his powerful thrusts wouldn't stop because of it. The water acted as a lubricant, and allowed Luxrays knot to slide out, and back into the Vaporeons ass. This pushed him off the edge. A growl and a loud, long moan; He pushed his lap against the Vaporeons ass and slipped his knot back in. His thick creamy cum filled Vaps ass up, creaming his walls and inside, filling him up deep. His seed seeped out of Vaps ass, thick and creamy and stuck against the Luxrays balls.

Vaps lifted himself up, slipped the Luxray cock from his ass and turned to lay on top of the Luxray, lust still in his eyes, a grin swept across his face. "My turn now Luxxie~." Lou grinned, and slipped his paws to the Vaporeons legs. Sliding his paws up slowly, meeting at the centre, and sliding gently up to feel the base of his cock. It was wide, about 5" wide. Lou's jaw dropped slightly, he looked up at the Vaporeon who grinned even wider, giggled and slid towards Lou's face. "Slid them up~." He nodded, and pushed his paws up Vaps length. After 8" his paws met up, and the final 3" took his paw almost to the surface of the water. Vaps giggled again, and slid his body towards the Luxrays, sliding his huge meat across his chest.

"I told you he liked you~. Taste him Luxxie~." Vaps slid forward slightly, his cock sliding up Lou's chest and out of the water towards his face. Lou looked into Vap's eye's, shifted his body down slightly so that his mammoth cock was next to his mouth, and took a slow lick from the waters surface to the tip of his member. "Did you like it big boy?" Lou didn't reply, instead he took another long lick, this time wrapping his tongue around his member and licking gently at the tip, sucking on it before letting go and looking back up at Vaps, who was grinning. "I'll take that as a yes then... Let me give you more to play with Lux~" He slipped down into the water a bit more, his length now emerging from the water, about 7" worth. "That should be enough for now~"

Lou grinned slightly, dipped his head down to the waters surface, placing his tongue on Vap's thick cock and licked the entire length, once again suckling on the tip if his cock. He placed his paw on the base, kissed the tip a few times, and began to lick at it smooth and fast. His paw slipped down beneath the water, following the 4"'s that remained submerged; He then slipped his paw lower towards Vap's hole, and rubbed at it slightly. Vaps moaned and giggled, and slid more of his cock out of the water, about 9" now. Lou continued with his rubbing, though this time he slid Vap's cock into his mouth, taking in about 4"Inches.

Lou suckled on Vap's hyper cock, making sure to lick each and every side around his throat, bobbing his head up and down so that he could lick and taste more of Vap's cock. Vap moaned slightly, and a little pre came from the tip of his cock, which Lou soon found. It was thick and creamy, sweet too, and Lou wanted more. He kept his sucking up, while with his other paw he began to rub more vigorously now, pushing down hard on Vaps ass and allowing his paw to dip in slightly to rub the inside. Vaps moaned again, louder this time and giggled. It wasn't long until another taster of pre came from the end of Vap's cock, which Lou enjoyed and kept the pace up, finding himself getting aroused once again; his prick pushed gently against Vaps' asshole.

"Oh Luxxie~... Someone wants to go for another round..."The Vaporeon giggled and pushed his rear closer to the Luxray cock, moving his face downwards to look at Lou from the side, a innocent smile spread across his face. Lou could feel Vaps' ass sliding up and down his throbbing cock, the silk like scales arousing him even further. He looked up from Vaps cock, his mouth still around his engulfed 4"; He began to push himself back inside of Vaps ass, the water once again helping him slide in as he pushed his length into the tight hole, watching Vaps face rise in pleasure as his lap hilted towards Vap's again. He took a deep breath, pleasure covering his body, which forced him to suckle harder on Vap's mammoth cock. He slid more down his throat, allowing 6" of his 11" cock to slide up and down his throat. Moans escaping Vaps, a huge smile spread across his face, his body floating atop of the waters surface.

Lou could taste Vap's pre, he wanted it, all of it. He began to get into a steady rhythm, thrusting gently into Vap's tight ass while trying to force Vaps cock to cum, the pre leaking from the tip spurring him on as it mixed over his tongue and down his throat. Vaps whimpered gently, his face changing from a smile to pure ecstasy; Eye's closed, mouth open wide, whimpering and whining for more, which he received. Lou sped up his thrusting, pushing harder and making sure to slam into Vaps' ass as fast as he could, taking his time sliding his cock out only to pummel it in again; His mouth bobbing gently up and down, tongue doing all the hard parts coaxing his load out. He took his paw and placed it on the base of Vaps cock, now rubbing around his base and up the remainder of his 5", caressing gently. Vaps treated Lou to more pre, he could feel himself about to climax, and as if Lou had read his mind, something else began to probe his ass. The Luxray had slipped his spare paw down to the top of Vaps' tight hole, and began to rub and tug at the tip of his ass while he pulled his cock out.

"I'm... Gonna cum Luxx!..." Lou took a grin, and slid another inch of meat down his throat, increasing each thing with is paws and thrusting harder into the Vaporeons ass. His cock was tightened and held inside of Vaps, which almost forced Lou to cum himself. He felt Vaps' thick cum slide down his throat, the head of his member throbbing slightly as the strong stream poured cum down into his stomach. He slipped his mouth up and took it all inside his mouth, the thick stream filling up his mouth in no time. The taste was sweet and salty, the texture even better, the feeling of thick cum inside his mouth forced his own cock to explode once again, shooting his jet of cum deep into the Vaporeon. He moaned loudly, opening his mouth and allowing Vaps cock to stream it's cream all over Lou, his face covered with cum and his paw effortlessly manoeuvring Vaps member towards his mouth to try and swallow more of his sweet cum. Vaps watched and enjoyed the sight of his cum covering the Luxray, grinning and giggling as he watched, not allowing his cock to stop creaming the Luxray.

Lou placed his mouth gently over the tip of Vaps cock and swallowed the last of his stream, licking up the end of his cock and down the sides, trying to swallow everything. His stomach full with come, and his body content with lust. He slid his cock out of Vaps hole, only for Vap to turn around, slide his body up against Lou, his cock sliding up Lou's chest as the Vaporeon slid closer to Lou's face, dipped his head towards Lou's muzzle, and kissed him deeply. Licking his mouths insides and tasting his own cum; swirling his tongue and wrapping it around Lou's as he did the same. They broke the kiss, Lou looking up at the Vaporeon, lust in his eyes. While Vap's grinned and giggled down at the Luxray, taking a slight lick at the white streaks on his face, enjoying his own taste.

"Enjoy?" Vaps voice was as hyper as ever, and Lou grinned wide. "You bet your sweet ass I enjoyed it." Vaps giggled again, his cock still hard though getting smaller, he rubbed it up against the Luxrays body, his eye's now looking down at their laps as they laid together. "Your fun, you can stay with me for a while~." Vaps giggled again and slid off the Luxray, swam towards the island and climbed up. "When your all clean, I'll be waiting inside big boy~." He giggled once again, turned around with his tail wagging as his cock barley missing the ground, and disappeared into the cave.

YAY I finished another short story! :D Well 'hopefully' this one will be better written and more literate as the other one. This one I ACTUALLY put some effort into :3 Keep your suggestions coming! I have two stories on their way from suggestions : A Nicobay story and Another story featuring Candie :3 I hope you all 'enjoyed' this short epic and chances are, you might see Lou again sometime :3

I don't care if you don't review but if you do i'd really appreciate it, I like to know what people think of my work (I've changed my tune now xD) Thanks again guys for the inspiration and I hope you enjoyed 'You learn something new every day'. 


End file.
